Mass Orgies
by Maeve Selene
Summary: A woman that went to school with Harry's parents comes to stay at Grimmauld Place and tells the children a story of a prank that her and her dorm mates, including Harry's mother, played on James and Sirius that has something to do with mass orgies! AU-Sirius is alive. Summer before 6th year.


**Warning: Mentions of mass orgies!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Rosaline Irin, Jack Irin, and Emily Torige, who were created in my head. **

Harry watched as a Professor Dumbledore stepped through the floo, closely followed by a woman about Sirius' age, who had long curly blonde hair and dark green eyes, she was quite slender and was about 5'13'' tall.

"This is Rosaline Irin, she will be staying here for a little while," Said Dumbledore to the people gathered in the kitchen, which consisted of: Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron, his mother glared at him.

"Last night, while I was dropping my son off at his fathers, my house was attacked, mostly everything was fixed but Professor Dumbledore thinks that it is not safe to go back, and I don't have anywhere else to stay" Said Rosaline, her voice was soft and gentle.

"Does your son go to Hogwarts, Mrs. Irin?" Hermione asked curiously.

Rosaline smiled, "Yes, he's in your year actually, His names Jack Irin, and he's a Ravenclaw. Turned 16 today. And it's Miss, actually. But just call me Rosaline."

"Oh!" Hermione blushed, "Aren't you married to Jack's father, Miss. Ir – Rosaline?"

"No, me and Jack's father were never together, Jack just took my last name." Rosaline replied with another soft smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A week went past and Harry noticed that Rosaline made an effort to get to know Fred and George, and after a few days she could tell them apart, he saw that the twins seemed to appreciate that, and he wondered whether they sometimes hated that not even their mother could tell them apart and that they were always grouped as one entity, always referred to as _FredandGeorge _or _The Twins_, never separately.

Harry also observed that Sirius spent a lot of time looking at Rosaline, as if trying to remember something, and when Harry asked, Sirius said that she looked familiar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Rosaline, were all sat in Rosaline's bedroom in a circle, Rosaline was telling them stories from her school years.

"When I was looking through a book, in my fifth year, I found a spell that made the person it was cast on, look like they had just been shagged." Rosaline told them.

"Awesome! Can you show us?" Fred yelled. Harry had been spending time with Fred and George lately and he could now tell them apart most of the time.

Rosaline grinned, and flicked her wand at Fred.

Immediately his shirt buttons came undone, his shirt rumpled a bit, the zip on his trousers undid itself, his hair messed up like someone had run their fingers through it, and his lips swelled up a bit.

Then she flicked her wand again and his appearance changed back to its original state.

"Cool!" George exclaimed.

Rosaline smiled, "Yep! And me and my dorm mates once played a trick on James Potter and Sirius Black using that spell!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Flashback-_

_Rosaline Irin heard a loud banging on the door to the girls dormitory. _

_She grinned at her dorm mates, and flicked her wand, immediately all 4 girls, including herself, looked as if they had just been shagged._

_Emily Torige, Alice Prewett, and Lily Evans looked at her as if she was mad._

_Rosaline put her finger to her lips and flicked her wand again, all the beds gathered into the middle of the room to create one big bed. Rosaline motioned for them to get on the bed, which they did, then Rosaline threw all their robes around the room._

_Rosaline then opened the door, and all her dorm mates realized what she was doing, and they rearranged themselves appropriately._

"_What do you want, Potter, Black?"_

"_We want you to change our hair back to normal!" Sirius Black yelled. Indeed, the two boys' hair was bright pink with green polka dots, their brooms were propped up next to them, they must have flown up the stairs._

"_We're busy! Come back later!" Called Alice._

"_What are you busy with?" James Potter growled. Then they took in the girls looks, and the giant bed, "What-"_

"_You interrupted our mass orgy!" Lily told him angrily._

"_Yes!" Snapped Emily, "Now let us finish!"_

"_See ya!" Said Rosaline chirpily, slamming the door, leaving Potter and Black gaping at the now closed door. They quickly stepped onto the stairs, forgetting about the enchantment, and sliding the rest of the way down. When they reached the bottom they were babbling about girls having mass orgies, and raced to their own dormitory to hide, leaving Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew staring after them in bemusement. _

_Inside, the girls all burst into laughter, and Rosaline returned the beds to their places and fixed the girls appearances._

"_I can't believe we made Potter and Black think we were having a mass orgy!" Alice gasped between laughs._

"_I know," Giggled Emily, "You were brilliant Lils!"_

"_Thanks! I bet they won't be able to look at us in the morning!" Lily laughed._

_Rosaline chuckled, "I can't believe that they actually took us seriously!"_

_Tears of laughter were running down all of their faces and their ribs were starting to hurt._

"_That was a cool spell Rosie!"Said Emily_

"_Thanks Em!" Rosaline replied._

_That prank had been priceless!_

_Flashback ends-_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

All of them burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you made my dad and Sirius think you were all having a mass orgy!" Harry exclaimed.

"It was your mum that came up with that detail! She had a brilliant mind!" Rosaline said through laughter.

Fred and George looked at each other, "Can you teach us that spell!" They chorused.

"Of course"

Fred and George exchanged evil grins.

Watch out world! Watch out for mass orgies!

**This was a really random story that just popped into my head! Please review! – Maeve Selene**


End file.
